PRWA Season 2: New Year's Nightmare
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Following a six month break, the PRWA returns for its second season, starting with New Year's Nightmare, Sunday January 20th at Chicago's United Center. Welcome to Your Nightmare!
1. Getting Caught Up

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: It's been about five months since RM2 - this PPV, labeled New Year's Nightmare, is taking place in Chicago, Illinois at the United Center. This chapter is not so much a wrestling chapter as it is somewhat of an overview of what's happened since RM2.

A/N 3: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

Chapter 1 - Getting Caught Up

Sunday, January 20, 2008

Chicago, Illinois

As everyone involved with the PRWA prepared for New Year's Nightmare, to be held this night in the United Center, they knew that the organization had gone through some major changes since the departure of one founder Phil Savitt.

Under its first owner, Phil Savitt, the organization had become a popular thing. Many were tuning in to the PRWA weeklies, and many were also ordering the PPVs to watch their favorite childhood heroes.

But under the guidance of Zordon of Eltar, the PRWA had gone to unseen heights and at the same time had gone through some major changes.

The very first thing Zordon had done after RangerManiaII in Cincinnati was work with Tommy and Kimberly on mending their relationship. He knew it wasn't going to be all bells-and-whistles at first, but he knew more than anything he couldn't let the previous owner and what he'd done with Kimberly turn his number one couple against each other.

He hadn't been alone though. He'd received tremendous help in the previous five months, from not only those who were in the GREs, but the Triple B's as well. No matter the rivalries they had with one another, most of them were all still Zordon's Power Rangers. Thus, they threw their support behind Tommy even more than ever before. At the August PPV, August Armageddon in Portland, nearly the entire GREs had turned from heel to face. Among the major turning points, there was Rocky coming to Jason's aid as Jason defeated Nick to keep his PRWA belt. Then, Ethan had shockingly come to Billy's aid as Billy defeated Madison in a first-blood matchup. Following that, Kira had surprisingly come to Aisha's aid as she had been about to be defeated by Katie, which helped Aisha win that match. Then, in a handicap match between Conner and Tommy vs. TJ, after some vicious words between the two, Tommy had suddenly attacked Conner, causing TJ to roll him up for the easy win. Then, at the main event match, a ten-Pink Ranger free for all, it had been Kim who shockingly provided the necessary distraction for Kat to win. After that match, with his entire original 12 Rangers, the Space Rangers, and the Dino Thunder team sans Conner, Zordon said this,

"_Fine folks of Portland, Oregon, let me ask you something. Did you really think I was going to let Tommy and the rest of my Rangers waste as bad guys?"_

After a few moments, it was Jason who stepped up to the microphone and answered Zordon's question.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we have been there for Tommy since the beginning. He_," Jason said, pointing to Zordon, _"called us all together after RangerMania in Cincinnati and urged us to rally behind Tommy. Because really, a friend in need is a friend indeed. We stand for all that is good and true, and will band together against all comers in his time of need. We are now - the Thunder Storm. We will not be stopped.__"_

_"And we join them," _Kira said. "_Dr. Oliver was our mentor too, so Zordon is like a grandfather to all of us. Also, we're sick of Conner's crap. He won't join us, but we won't miss him. The rest of us happily join your supergroup, Zordon."_

Zordon had also received some unexpected help from one Udonna - while she'd been a heel for a long time, as a former White Ranger herself she'd also become saddened at Tommy's plight and - and that's why, at Fall Madness in September at New Orleans Arena, she'd come to help Tommy defeat Eric in a Last Man Standing match. After the brutal matchup, she'd hugged Tommy and promised him she'd always be there for him - at which point she became a part of Zordon's expansive team.

Elsewhere, other rivalries had thrived. Trini and Conner had become one of the fiercest rivalries in PRWA history. It had all started at Horror Fest in October at Omaha's Qwest Center, when Conner prevented an almost sure victory by Trini over Taylor, allowing Taylor to win the matchup and steal Trini's Women's Championship. Ever since then, Conner and Trini had been in one another's faces, and the rivalry had gone to a fever pitch. Trini saw Conner as the young, cocky punk that needed to be put in his place, and Conner saw Trini as the Ranger who was living off her past accomplishments, so much so that she needed to step aside for "the new wave of dominance," as Conner liked to call himself.

Trini had won the first matchup, at Throwdown in Denver, but Conner took the second matchup at Holiday Havoc in Pittsburgh, although some thought his victory had come cheap. Tonight would come Round 3, in the PRWA's first ever Last Ride matchup. Trini, who had no longer owned the PRWA Women's Championship, wanted that back, but this suited her just fine also - putting a young, upstart punk in his place. She would deal with Taylor in due time, but for now her mission was to take care of this cocky, brash young kid that Trini had been brawling with for three months now. Meanwhile, Taylor would be going against Tanya tonight - this one to determine who would win the Women's Title.

Another rivalry that had fostered and thrived was Madison and Nick vs. Billy and Hayley. Billy and Hayley were still the PRWA's Mixed Tag Team champions, but they'd had to regain the belt, not once, but twice from their new rivals. They currently held the belt and were awaiting a six-person, two team ladder match this evening that would determine which side would win the tag team championship. Joining Billy and Hayley would be Justin, while joining Nick and Madison would be none other than Maddie's sister, V.

As far as the rest of the championships were concerned, it was no surprise to those who followed the PRWA that Jason still held his championship belt and hadn't really been threatened for it. He'd had some title matches, but they'd been rather easy championship matchups where he hadn't felt really threatened by the opposition. His title was not on the line tonight, although he would be going head-to-head with Prince Gasket tonight, who'd had thoughts himself about potentially challenging for Jason's crown as a way to get back at his ex and the Machine Empire as a whole.

Speaking of Gasket's ex, she and Mondo's wife Machina had taken away Kat and Ashley's championship belts. Ever since joining the Empire, Archerina had been on fire and had a mission against Kat that had started at Fan's Choice, but hadn't really picked back up till after RangerMania. She'd broken up a sure victory by Kat over Rose at Fall Madness allowing Rose to win, and two months later at Throwdown had teamed with Machina to take away Kat and Ashley's championship. As she'd said in words that haunted Kat following Throwdown,

_"Katherine, you loser, you may have won several months ago in Gainesville at Fan's Choice, but there was nothing on the line that night. When there was something on the line tonight, I took your precious championship away from you and Ashley. You choked on a grand stage, just like you always have. I hope you have fun trying to get it back because Machina and I aren't giving it up anytime soon."_

Andros and Jack were still holding on to their championship belt, although they'd been pushed to the brink in their last two matchups - brutal matchups against Lord Zedd and his number one henchman Goldar. They were still holding onto their championship belts, but only by a thread.

TJ had lost his InterGalactic title, but was trying to get it back from Leo. Leo had turned on TJ at Fall Madness, and one month later at Horror Fest, had taken away his championship. Leo had turned heel, and the main reason was, as he said after Horror Fest,

_"I'm sick of Zordon's group of do-gooders, acting like they're the good guys when they really believe the rest of the PRWA should bow before them. I'm going to become a bad guy - that's what I'm going to do, because I'm about winning championships."_

Aside from championships and the actual matches, other things had changed within the PRWA as well.

Along with Randy and Jason Sklar, Erin Andrews had been hired by Zordon from ESPN to do interviews in between matches. Even the villains had gasped at how beautiful she was - Zedd had once had his eyes on Kimberly for his new queen, but now he'd had second thoughts upon seeing ESPN's most popular female reporter.

Mr. Kennedy had also returned as a referee starting immediately after RangerMania, which had caused a bit of a surprise amongst PRWA fans who showed up for August Armageddon at Portland. Upon his arrival back, Kennedy had said this,

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is so good to be back in the PRWA. I would like to thank Zordon, the new owner, for hiring me back. I weigh in tonight at a wonderful 243 pounds, I am from Green Bay, Wisconsin, and I am your NEW PRWA referee, I am MISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Then, when he went to the top rope and finished with _"KENNEDY!"_ the arena exploded. As predicted, some cheered, while the majority booed the brash, young WWE superstar turned PRWA ref.

And as the PRWA entered a new year, under the guidance of one Zordon of Eltar, it had become more popular than ever.

TBC...


	2. Interviews, Zeltrax and Zurgane intro

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 2 - Interviews, Zeltrax/Zurgane Intro

January 20, 2008

7:00 p.m. local time

United Center

Chicago, Illinois

**Video Promo**

_Chicago, Illinois, known to many names. The Windy City. The Second City. Its United Center was once home to Michael Jordan and Chicago Bulls championship teams, is now home to a Chicago Blackhawks revival, and now, a whole new event comes. It is a nightmare filled with horror, violence, the thrill of victory and the agony of defeat. Tonight, dreams will come true, while others will live their nightmare - welcome to YOUR nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from the United Center in Chicago, Illinois_

As the video ended, the fans in Chicago, Illinois went wild, they were ready for New Year's Nightmare. The people in charge of the PRWA had done a great job preparing this for the great fans of Chicago - two huge bigscreen monitors had been installed in the United Center for the event, and there were more amenities and fun activities for fans of all ages at this PPV than there had ever been for any PRWA event.

Interestingly enough, The Demons were nowhere to be found. When everyone involved with the PRWA had gathered, the wrestlers had looked around and hadn't seen the Demons anywhere. Yet they were all on the lookout - especially the more mighty people who were mentors to the Rangers.

Rumors had it that the Demons were after Princess Shayla in particular, but Merrick had denied this in previous interviews, as had the Demons.

**Backstage**

"I am Erin Andrews, and with me backstage is the one who invented the catchphrase, 'Welcome to my Nightmare' itself, the one and only Ivan Ooze, who will go one-on-one with Astronema laster this evening. Your thoughts on the naming of the pay-per-view, first of all?"

"First of all, Ms. Andrews, I must say, this is a wonderful job by the PRWA staff, even that old coot Zordon, to incorporate my phrase into a pay-per-view. Well done," Ivan said.

"Now, the matchup tonight. Obviously, Astronema has been in a lot of big matches, but so have you. How do you feel about your experience in big matchups?"

"Well, Ms. Andrews, when you talk about big matchups, it doesn't get any better than RangerMania, and you saw what I did when I knocked out those fools Lord Zedd and Master Vile at RangerMania. Ever since then, I've been on a roll, as Master Org can attest at Horror Fest, as Mesogog can attest at Throwdown, and most of all as that loser pirate Divatox can attest at Holiday Havoc. I come in hot, and I come in on a roll. Astronema may be great, but I say this to her now...**WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!"**

"OK, Ivan Ooze as you can see, is really confident. Now, let's go to Jason Sklar, who's standing by with one Tommy Oliver."

**Elsewhere backstage...**

"Thanks, Erin, and here I am with Tommy Oliver - a rejuvenated Tommy Oliver no less. Tommy, you've been revitalized in a way that no PRWA participant has ever seen - you couldn't have been more down and out than you were five months ago. What exactly happened?"

"Well, Jason, I have my best friends to thank for that, and the best owner the PRWA has ever had, my biggest mentor my whole life. Zordon brought us all back together and made us one again, and that's why my friends and I share a bond like no other in the PRWA."

"Now, you and Kimberly are going to be sitting this one out, obviously..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but nah, Jason, we never rest. We don't have matches tonight, sure, but we're never asleep on the job," Tommy said. "But go on anyways."

"Anyways, what are your thoughts on the championship belts right now?"

"Man, Jason, things sure are interesting with regards to those," Tommy said. "I'm not surprised at all that Jase has held his title belt, no one has really challenged him yet. I'll be watching his match with Gasket tonight very closely though. Billy and Hayley vs. Nick and Maddie is really, really entertaining. That thing's gone back and forth, back and forth. That ladder match for the title's going to be something, I tell ya. But the one that's really interesting to me is Kat and Ashley vs. Machina and Archerina. I don't know what the hell Archerina has against Kat, but I'm about sick of that and I wish that someone in this group would do something about it!"

"Final question, Tommy, what are your thoughts on the Trini vs. Conner rivalry and do you think Trini can eventually get her belt back?"

"Man, that rivalry's brutal. I never thought Trini could actually HATE someone but she really does hate Conner. I don't hate the guy, but straight up I'm telling you he's in trouble. Trini's money in big matches, see RangerMania against my wife. And this is a Last Ride match too. Trini will be positively stoked for this matchup and I have to say I like her chances."

Thanks for your time, Tommy," Jason said.

"No problem."

**Inside the arena**

Mr. Kennedy stood in the center of the ring, clearly with an announcement to make.

"This is actually really serious, fans," Mr. Kennedy said. "As you all know, we've been debating on who should be the next PRWA ring announcer since Lauren Matthews retired at Holiday Havoc. We have come to a decision."

The crowd held its collective breath as it waited for Mr. Kennedy to speak again.

"Without further adieu, I give you your NEW PRWA ring announcer - H! B! K!"

As Sexy Boy started playing, and the legendary WWE superstar Shawn Michaels walked to the center of the ring, he got his usual loud applause, especially from the women.

"Now that this is out of the way, New Year's Nightmare is underway!" HBK shouted.

The first theme to be played was "Bullet with a Name" by Nonpoint.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is scheduled for one fall. Entering first, from the Island Lab, **ZELTRAX**," HBK shouted.

As Zeltrax made his way to the ring, he was aware of how fast friendships can turn into rivalries. Once, he shared a relationship with Zurgane during the Dino Thunder days. Now, they were fighting against each other in what was becoming a fierce rivalry between Mesogog and his crew and Lothor and his crew.

After he'd entered the ring, the song "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers played over the loudspeakers.

"And introducing his opponent, representing Lothor's army, **ZURGANE**," HBK shouted.

Once the two were settled in the ring, Kennedy went over the rules, and then called for the bell.

TBC....


	3. 3: Zeltrax Zurgane Match and Other Stuff

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: It's a former alliance that has simmered over into a rivalry, and tonight is where this rivalry will take place between the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder top villain warriors, Zeltrax and Zurgane. Who will come out on top in the first chapter of this rivalry?

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 3: Zeltrax Zurgane Match and Other Stuff

**Bell Rings**

As soon as the bell rings, Zurgane comes out on fire, looking to make Zeltrax pay for actually believing that Lothor's army was ever on their side as he delivers five big punches to Zeltrax's midsection. Zeltrax is caught off guard, almost like he wasn't prepared for a fight as he is reeling almost from the start. Lothor's top battle general Zurgane continues with his intial assault, which culminates in a huge body slam as Zeltrax is thrown out of the ring and lands on the barrier that separates the crowd from the field of battle.

Not willing to let up with his initial assault, Zurgane makes his way out of the ring, grabs Zeltrax and bangs his head into the steel steps. Zurgane then lifts Zeltrax up and tries to throw him into the announce table, but Zeltrax somehow reverses this, breaks the hold, and shoves Zurgane back into the ring. With that done, Zeltrax has time to regroup, so he walks halfway around the ring, gets back in, and suddenly goes on a massive assault in which he delivers three massive neckbreakers to Lothor's top general. Zeltrax then decides to go for his backbreaker drop finisher, The Trax, but before he can execute the move, Zurgane rakes him across the eyes, causing Zeltrax's assault to slow down. Five big punches later, Zurgane has Zeltrax where he wants him, and promptly begins the slow process of wearing Mesogog's top general down.

Zeltrax is defenseless at this point as Zurgane is in full control of the match - evidenced when Zurgane delivered four straight overhead chops to the head of Zeltrax, then delivering two massive clotheslines that leaves Zeltrax defenseless against the ropes. Zurgane goes for a corner clothesline, but somehow Zeltrax moves out of the way and Zurgane eats turnbuckle, crashing to the mat.

Now it's Zeltrax's turn to take back control of the match, as he charges Zurgane in the corner, who has nowhere to go. Zeltrax delivers a series of punches and chops which Zurgane can't get out of, then he throws Zurgane back to the center of the ring. The crowd in Chicago could clearly sense that Zeltrax was up to something, and they couldn't have been more correct, as Zeltrax hits a huge body splash on Zurgane. Zeltrax covers Zurgane but Zurgane kicks out at two. Zeltrax then picks Zurgane up and tries to suplex him, but Zurgane reverses this into his own finisher, a vertical suplex side slam he calls the Z Havoc. Zurgane then rolls up Zeltrax but Zeltrax kicks out just before three. Zurgane is not happy with this, but he continues to assault Zeltrax mercilessly. He delivers five stomps to Zeltrax's right leg, then proceeds to stomp his ankles several times, and concludes this assault with a massive spinebuster which appears to leave Zeltrax out for the count.

Zurgane wanted to make sure he didn't let up however, as a plan he was forming made him smile. He had to continue to get Zeltrax set up first, and he started to do so by delivering four heabutts to Zeltrax's chest, then he delivers a bicycle kick which hits Zeltrax squarely in the nose. At this point, it seems that Zeltrax is barely able to breathe, but this doesn't matter to Zurgane as he delivers one final legsweep to Zeltrax.

Now it was Zurgane's turn to try something from the top ropes, as he has seemingly set up Zeltrax to body splash him, but this seemingly well executed plan backfires as Zeltrax somehow moves out of the way and Zurgane crashes to the mat. Both villains are now down as Kennedy begins his ten count. By the count of eight, both villains are up, and ready again.

The two begin to trade punches again, until Zurgane missed a punch, leaving himself open to attack. Zeltrax was quick to take advantage of this as he delivers a crushing DDT which sends Zurgane to the mat. Zeltrax then goes on an assault which keeps Lothor's top general down, as he hits Zurgane with several chops to the face. Zeltrax then picks Zurgane up and goes for another suplex, and this time he hits it before Zurgane could possibly reverse it into his finisher.

Zeltrax could now sense the end as he has Zurgane almost set up for what he wants. A few forearm smashes later, Zeltrax indeed has Zurgane set up, and he hits his backbreaker drop finisher, The Trax. Zurgane has no chance as he gets rolled up for the one-two-three.

**"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, ZELTRAX,"** Mr. Kennedy shouts as he raises Zeltrax's arm in victory. Mesogog comes out to celebrate the win, as do the Evil White Ranger - a new addition to the PRWA a few months back - and Elsa comes out as well.

Zurgane glares at the four Dino Thunder villains as they head backstage to celebrate the win.

The next match was between Rocky and Mack, a rivalry which had developed over the last few months as Mack didn't seem to think Rocky had all the qualities of a necessary Red Ranger, much less one of Zordon's legendary Red Rangers, and had challenged his manhood. Mack made his biggest mistake at a point when he seemed to have Rocky on the run a bit - but that's when he started talking trash about Rocky's eating habits. This was where the match turned, as Rocky was finally able to hit Mack with the Ape Bomb, and get the three count for the win.

Mordant vs. Ecliptor followed that match - a match in which Ecliptor dominated for the majority of the match, but right before he was able to roll Mordant up for the win, someone in a hooded figure was able to pull Ecliptor off Mordant, allowing Mordant to recover and dominate the rest of the match, which culminated in his Flying Pig finisher. Mordant then rolled Ecliptor up for the win.

**Backstage**

"I'm Randy Sklar here with Udonna, as she prepares for a match tonight against Rita Repulsa. Udonna, I'll start by asking you this - what are your thoughts on facing the original Power Ranger villain considering how much trash she's thrown in your direction with regards to Tommy?"

"Randy, here are my thoughts on that," Udonna said. "Rita's petty insults are beyond pathetic. She laments all the time about how when she had Tommy she was this unbeatable force - well guess what Repulsa? You don't have him anymore. Zordon and I do. And when I beat you into the ground and hit you with my Blizzard finisher, then Tommy will truly know who is the better woman."

"Lastly, considering you know Nick about as well as anyone, what would be your advice to your group members Billy and Hayley tonight as they prepare for that ladder match?"

"Here's the advice I would give to them, not that they don't know this already," Udonna said. "Nick has been especially ornery this week - he and Madison want that title back in a bad way. I trust that Billy and Hayley, along with Justin, are smart enough to overcome, but they must be ready for anything and everything."

"Thanks for your time," Randy Sklar said.

"You too."

**In the arena**

Already, the United Center was ready for this next match, in which there would be lots and lots of purple.

And then, Europe's "Final Countdown" began playing - at which point, it was on!

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Dark Fortress, ASTRONEMA,"** Shawn Michaels announces. As Astronema makes her way to the ring, she is not fazed one bit. She has been in big matches everywhere in the PRWA, and was determined tonight to make Ivan Ooze's worst nightmare a reality. She was also determined to make up for Ecliptor's loss - and come to think of it, she couldn't figure out how he had lost.

As soon as she was in the ring, "Defy You" by the Offspring began.

**"And introducing her opponent, he is the architect of the phrase WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE, IVAN OOZE,"** Shawn Michaels announces.

Once the two competitors are in the ring, Kennedy goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC....


	4. 4: Astronema vs Ivan Ooze

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: It's a continuation of a rivalry that started with Ecliptor facing Mordant, with Mordant getting the win. Can Astronema avenge Ecliptor's loss, or will Ivan keep the good times rolling for his side?

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 4: Astronema vs. Ivan Ooze

**Bell Rings**

The match did not get off to a very good start for Dark Specter's top villain, as she did the worst thing possible - mock Ivan Ooze from the very time the bell rang to start the match. Ivan was just sitting there in his corner with an evil grin on his face, obviously scheming something. When Astronema obviously couldn't get Ivan's attention, she tried charging him in his corner, but amazingly, Ivan blocked every single punch Astronema threw his way. Then, from out of nowhere, Ivan made his first move of the match, as he hit a humongous DDT on Astronema, sending her to the mat.

This didn't faze Astronema however, as she was right back up and charged Ivan again, but as she got close, Ivan calmly hit her with the Oozeplex, sending her to the mat once more. Ivan, deciding he'd had enough of Astronema's taunting, decided to teach this upstart a lesson in humility. He grabbed her by the hair, dragged her to a corner, and began choking her with the ropes. This went on for a good several minutes because Ivan was so strong, and Astronema was seemingly in big trouble immediately.

That was, until she took Ivan's legs out with a low blow, sending him to the canvas and forcing him to let go of her. Astronema had suddenly found her second wind and came right after Ivan, delivering three enormous chokeslams in the process, and then, just for good measure, she then delivered Ivan's own suplex the Oozeplex to Ivan, sending him to the mat right in the center of the ring.

Astronema had Ivan right where she wanted him, and she began locking in a Boston crab on Ivan which had him suddenly in deep trouble. What was worse for Ivan was that she had the Boston crab - or, if you prefer, her version of Chris Jericho's "The Walls of Jericho" - locked in tight and wasn't allowing Ivan to get free. Ivan was in trouble until he somehow managed to get his head up and headbutt Astronema in the back with it, sending her flying off Ivan and to the mat.

Ivan was now furious that Astronema had come close to beating him in the first place, so he began taking the fight to Astronema as he landed punch after punch on Dark Specter's princess. Then, he laid a massive spinebuster on Astronema. Ivan went for the cover but before the ref could count three, Ecliptor - who was still mad about Mordant coming back to beat him in the previous match - came racing in and suddenly broke up the pin. Then, Mordant came out of the crowd to chase after Ecliptor, and all hell broke loose but it was outside the ring. By this time, both villains were back up.

Both took a moment to regain their bearings and then Ivan went right back to work, delivering four straight chops to Astrohema's chest. Then, he bounced off the ropes and wrapped his legs around Astronema's head, which culminated in a hurricanrana which sent Astronema back to the mat. Ivan covered again but Astronema kicked out at two. Ivan then decided to try to end things with his finisher the WTMN - short for **WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE** - but Astronema suddenly reversed it into her throwing crucifix bomb formerly known as the Astrone-Bomb and now known as the World Ender. She covered Ivan but Ivan kicked out just before three.

Astronema was furious with this but was hardly fazed, as she tried another Boston crab, but Ivan was too close to the ropes this time and got his hand on the bottom rope easily, forcing Astronema to let go of the hold. Astronema then tried to fireman's carry Ivan out of the ring, but Ivan fought that off. The two regrouped, and then both came out with everything they had left, landing several punches to each others' faces.

Astronema had been a tough - although dirty - opponent which had not endeared her to the crowd. But she caught the misfortune of Ecliptor and Mordant making a lot of noise outside the ring, and she broke her concentration for just one moment to see what was happening. Ivan took full advantage of this as he hit the WTMN on Astronema. This time, Astronema had no chance as she was rolled up for the one two three.

**"The winner of this contest, IVAN OOZE,"** Shawn Michaels shouts as Mr. Kennedy raises Ivan's hand in victory. Astronema, who thought she had the win earlier in the match when she'd locked in the Boston crab on Ivan, sat there stunned as Ivan simply grinned at her before heading backstage.

The next match was an I Quit match between Angela and Emily. It ended with Emily talking junk about Angela and Zack and then paying for it, as Angela delivered the A-Bomb in retaliation, took Emily over to a souvenir stand and pulled a Zack shirt out and choked her with it until Emily shouted "I QUIT!"

Rito vs. Bulk and Skull followed that match - a match in which Rito led for most of the way and was seemingly in control until he, in typical Rito Revolto fashion, tripped over his own sword and fell, giving Bulk and Skull the necessary help to get their final wind, and eventually deliver their B to the S tag finisher, which resulted in a pinfall for the victory.

**Backstage**

"I'm Erin Andrews and with me right now is John Bradshaw Layfield - also known as JBL in the WWE, who is kind enough to join us for the few minutes he has to talk about the Last Ride match coming up between Trini Kwan and Conner McKnight. JBL, what can you tell us about the Last Ride match. You've seen both versions of the Last Ride match and were even in one, so what do you believe is key in this match?"

"Erin, make no mistake about it, this is Trini Kwan's yard right here," JBL said. "I think it's key for Conner to get off to a good start. He can ill-afford to let Trini Kwan wrestle in her type of match from the get-go. If McKnight can survive the first ten minutes, he will have a chance to defeat Kwan here this evening. And think of what it will do for that young man's career if he beats Trini Kwan for the second time in three tries tonight!"

"Also, talk about the intensity in Last Ride matches," Andrews said. "You've been in both - one as a wrestler and one as a color commentator while watching Kennedy and Undertaker in a Last Ride match. Talk about the intensity that goes into a Last Ride match."

"Erin, it's a totally different match for this reason," JBL said. "No pinfalls, no submissions, no count-outs. It's about whooping someone's rear end, stuffing him or her in a vehicle and then escorting them out of the arena! It takes a great deal of intensity and concentration to win this match for that very reason - the match is not over until that vehicle is out of the arena!"

"Thanks, JBL, for your time. Now let's go to the owner of the PRWA, Zordon of Eltar, who has two announcements."

**Zordon of Eltar's office**

"Is everyone enjoying New Year's Nightmare so far?" Zordon said.

Everyone bellowed out their approval in the arena - and so did the millions of fans watching worldwide.

"Good. Now I have an announcement. It is with regards to tonight's Main Event. The PRWA championship is not on the line tonight, but if Gasket prevails against Jason Scott this evening, he will earn a shot at the championship at Wedding Night next month in Anaheim. Now, enjoy the rest of the show."

**Back in the Ring**

As we look live at the ring once more, we are ready for the next match, which features two female sorceresses, both with ties to Tommy Oliver.

First, "Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint starts playing, as the woman who gave Tommy Oliver his shot at Rangering in the first place makes her way to the ring, accompanied by her husband Lord Zedd.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, and being accompanied to the ring by Lord Zedd, from the Moon Palace, RITA REPULSA,"** Shawn Michaels announces as Rita gets in the ring and begins mocking the crowd - waiting for her opponent, and new rival, to arrive.

And that's when the song "Winter Wonderland" begins to play, and artificial snowflakes begin to fall from the United Center rafters.

**"And her opponent, from Briarwood, California, UDONNA,"** HBK shouts. Though Lord Zedd was right outside the ring and Udonna hadn't brought anyone with her, she seemed farily confident. She looked straight into Rita's eyes and the two held the stare until Kennedy could get their attention. He then explained the rules and called for the bell.

TBC...


	5. 5: Rita Repulsa vs Udonna

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: Rita Repulsa and Udonna. Two women who both have connections to Tommy Oliver. The former gave him his start as a Ranger, the latter was there for him when he was down following RangerMania. Which woman will prevail in this matchup?

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 5: Rita Repulsa vs. Udonna

**Bell Rings**

Much to the delight of the sellout crowd at the United Center this night, Udonna comes out and strikes first as she immediately drives Rita back into a corner. Udonna continued her initial assault and had Rita reeling almost immediately until Kennedy made her back off. Unfortunately for Udonna, that was just enough time for Rita to get her bearings once again, and Rita chop blocked Udonna, causing Udonna to lose her balance. Rita used this moment to her full advantage as she immediately took control of the match. Once Udonna regained her sight she tried to bounce off the ropes and attack Rita, but Rita was ready and delivered an elbow drop to Udonna, sending her crashing to the mat.

Rita then decided to drag her opponent over to the corner where Lord Zedd was, so she could let him taunt Udonna as well. She grabbed Udonna by the throat and began dragging her to the corner where Zedd was, but before Rita got there Udonna suddenly headbutted Rita, forcing her to let go. Now, Rita was angry and decided to really start putting the pressure on Udonna. After trading punches with her for a few minutes, Rita delivered an elbow smash to Udonna, followed by a crushing neckbreaker which sent her to the center of the mat. Instead of going for the Witch Lock, which everyone expected her to do, Rita went for the cheapshot as she pulled Udonna up and slapped her in the face.

Angered by this cheapshot and buoyed by a sudden second wind, Udonna suddenly, from out of nowhere, conjured up a flying clothesline which sent Rita to the canvas. Udonna went for the cover, the only problem was that they were too close to the ropes and Rita was able to get a hand on the ropes, breaking up the three count. However it was now Udonna who was in full control of the match. She then went to the top rope and successfully hit a frog splash on Rita. Udonna then went for another cover but Rita kicked out just before three.

Udonna then tried to hit her fisherman's suplex finisher, The Blizzard, on Rita, but as she was performing the finisher she was hit from behind by Master Vile, who had come in to try to protect his daughter from defeat. In spite of their differences, Vile still considered Rita his daughter and had gone back to her side at Throwdown in Denver. Vile's actions triggered an all out war as Kat came out of the crowd, followed by Archerina, followed by Tommy and Kim, followed by Goldar. Lord Zedd, meanwhile, had pulled Kennedy away from the ring so he wouldn't see the attack. The fight made its way from the outside of the ring back into the crowd - unfortunately, this gave Rita enough time to sneak up behind Udonna and put her in the Witch Lock, at which Zedd pulled Kennedy back into the ring.

Rita had the Witch Lock locked in tight, and Udonna looked ready to tap out at any second. Every time she would get close to getting a hand on the ropes, Rita would successfully pull her back to the center of the ring. Udonna was just about ready to tap out but right as she was ready to tap, Tommy reached from outside the ring and got her hand to the ropes before heading back to the announce table, where WWE employee Michael Cole and his color commentator the Rock were doing the broadcast for the pay-per-view audience. Rita then saw that Udonna had made it successfully to the ropes and was furious - she was sure she had the win and couldn't figure out how Udonna had survived.

This gave Udonna enough time to mount an attack of her own, as she suddenly got back to her feet and hit Rita from behind with a full nelson slam. Udonna covered but again, Rita kicked out before three. That didn't matter much, though, as Rita still hadn't fully recovered from her near miss and Udonna took full advantage of that, bouncing off the ropes and hitting Rita with a massive clothesline which sent the United Center into complete delirium.

Lord Zedd then tried to sneak up from behind and hit Udonna with The Flame, but Udonna clotheslined him out of the way and then turned her attention back to Rita. Udonna then once again went for her finisher, The Blizzard, and sent Rita to the mat once and for all. Rita tried to kick out but she couldn't do anything this time - she was emotionally and physically spent as Udonna rolled her up for the one-two-three.

**"The winner of this contest, UDONNA,"** Shawn Michaels shouts as snowflakes once again begin to fall from the rafters and Kennedy holds Udonna's arm high in victory. Rita sits there in the ring, stunned at what happened as she was sure she won at one point. Then, Tommy came by the ring after saying goodbye to Michael Cole and the Rock, gave her a wink, and headed back into the crowd. Rita was furious - now she realized that Tommy was the one who had helped Udonna get to the ropes. He WOULD pay for this somehow, someway.

The next match was Klank vs. Ransik, a fight which had been going on since RangerMania. The fight had been evenly matched until Klank suddenly threw Orbus at Ransik, knocking him unconscious. Klank then applied the Machine Lock, and it wasn't long until Ransik tapped out to complete Klank's win.

Kira vs. Katie was after that one. Katie got off to a flying start in the match, in which she took down Kira three different times in the opening minutes. But Kira survived her initial onslaught, and eventually wore Katie down enough to where she locked Katie in the Ptera Grips and caused her to tap out.

**Backstage**

"I'm Randy Sklar, and here with me are Madison Rocca, her boyfriend Nick Russell, and Madison's sister Vida. Tonight, you three will compete in a ladder match against your rivals Hayley Johnson, her boyfriend Billy Cranston, and their ally Justin Stewart for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. What makes you confident about.."

That was when Madison had heard enough, as she suddenly ripped the microphone away from Jason's hand, and slapped him across the face.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, Sklar," Madison snapped. "You think we're actually going to give you the respect of asking us questions. No, it doesn't work that way. You will listen to US, and that goes for the three fools we're facing tonight also. Now, about tonight's match. We've heard all the talk about how 'they're smarter than us. They're going to outsmart us tonight.' Fools! Their brains won't mean anything when Nick, V and I beat them in tonight."

"And as for that little pipsqueak Justin allying with those other two losers," V snapped, "you will be so sorry you ever lined up against us. My sister and I, as well as Nick, are the biggest, baddest trio on the planet and tonight, we will prove why."

The three then slammed the microphone into Randy's face, and walked away.

**Elsewhere backstage**

Rita was still wobbling from her defeat earlier, unable to believe that Tommy had beaten her again. That's when she came across a hooded figure, and realized just who that hooded figure was.

"What are you doing here?" Rita said. "Aren't you supposed to be out?"

"I have a loophole in my contract which says I can return as a wrestler," the figure said. "Come, we need to go scheme and make sure the boss doesn't see us."

The two then disappeared out of sight.

**In the ring**

The arena was buzzing with anticipation now as one of the night's biggest non-title matchups was set to get underway - this had become the PRWA's hottest rivalry.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is the first ever PRWA Last Ride Match!"** Shawn Michaels announces. **"Now, in this match, ladies and gentlemen, there are no count outs, no pinfalls, no submissions, no disqualifications. The only way to win this match is to put your opponent inside the Hearse and drive him or her out of the United Center for his or her last ride."**

The boos then fill the United Center as Lil' Flip's "Game Over" marks the arrival of arguably the PRWA's most hated superstar.

**"Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, CONNER MCKNIGHT," **Shawn Michaels announces. As Conner arrives in the ring, he poses to the crowd, which derisively boos him. He then stands in the ring and waits for his opponent.

He didn't have to wait long, as Sisqo's "Unleash the Dragon" begins, which detonated an explosion of cheers for arguably the most likeable PRWA superstar in the company's young history.

**"And his opponent, from Angel Grove, California, she is the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, TRINI KWAN,"** Shawn Michaels shouts as Trini heads to the ring. Mr. Kennedy then steps aside as it had been announced earlier in the evening that there would be a special referee for this match.

And then, a huge cheer went off as the United Center went completely black and funeral parlor music began. Then, torches and smoke filled the stage, marking the arrival of the only man who had directly wrestled in each of the WWE's two Last Ride matches - and the man who would be the special referee tonight.

**"And your special referee for this match, representing the WWE, from Death Valley, weighing in at 305 pounds, THE UNDERTAKER," **Shawn Michaels shouts as Undertaker heads to the ring, stares down both wrestlers, and takes off his cap and his cape, at which point the arena lights came back on.

Somehow, Undertaker was able to convey the rules of the match to the two wrestlers, and then the bell finally rang.

TBC...


	6. 6: Trini vs Conner, Last Ride Match

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: The PRWA's hottest rivalry, Trini Kwan, the old guard, and Conner McKnight, the new star of the PRWA. The two have split the first two matches between them, and tonight the rivalry comes to a head in the PRWA's first ever Last Ride Match.

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 6 - Trini vs. Conner Last Ride Match

**Bell Rings**

As soon as the match begins, Trini and Conner are locked up tight in the center of the ring. Conner then gets the advantage by raking Trini across the eyes, getting the early advantage. Conner takes full advantage of having Trini off guard as he drop kicks Trini to the mat. Conner then bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but from the seat of her pants Trini suddenly bicycle kicks Conner, sending him crashing to the mat. Trini then bounces off the ropes and goes for her own clothesline, but she successfully hit hers, keeping Conner down. Trini didn't bother going for the pin, knowing she couldn't win by pinfall in this match.

Conner then rolls out of the ring and tries to keep his distance from Trini and regroup, but Trini is right on top of him. Instead, Trini - getting an idea - begins to remove the protective covering from the turnbuckle Immediately, Trini began to make him wish he had stayed in the ring, as she drives his head into the steel steps once, twice, three times. It wasn't even five minutes into the match and Conner was already bleeding in the head. Trini wouldn't let up however, as she then drives Conner's face into the turnbuckle, now exposed, twice. Soon, Conner's face was bleeding too.

Yet, this was an ugly, ugly rivalry and Conner wasn't about to quit in this match. As Trini tries to drive his face into the turnbuckle, Conner cheapshots Trini with an elbow to the legs, causing Trini to fall to the floor. Boos rained out from the fans at the United Center during this gesture, but this only served to spur on Conner, as he taunted the fans that much more before going back to work on his opponent.

Now it's Conner's turn to make Trini hurt, as he drives Trini through the announce table, where she went flying through so hard that Michael Cole and the Rock, who were commentating the event live for the PPV audience, had to scurry out of the way. Conner then crashes through the announce table, and suddenly starts trading insults with the Rock. As he traded insults with The People's Champion, he doesn't see Trini come to and deliver a fireman's carry that sends Conner right back towards the ring. Trini then nails him to the steel steps once more, and throws him back in the ring.

Trini then puts him back in the ring, and starts applying the Claws of Life. While it wasn't made to intend Conner tap out - Trini knew very well that neither submissions nor count-outs worked in this match - she wanted to wear Conner down enough to where he would have no energy left to fight her as she tried to drive him out of the arena. As she kept the Claws of Life locked in tight on Conner, she spied that Hearse that was sitting right outside the ring.

Several minutes later, Trini felt confident that Conner was out, so she began dragging him to the Hearse to drive him out of the arena. It looked for all the world like Trini had the match won, but then all of a sudden out comes Trini's other big rival, Taylor Earhardt, who locks Trini from out of nowhere with the Eagle's Wings. Though Taylor has a match later tonight for the Women's Title, unbeknownst to Trini Taylor had been working with Conner all week prior to this matchup, and wasn't about to let Conner lose to Trini. Since there were no disqualifications, anything was possible in this match, especially sneak attacks from out of nowhere.

The hold throws Trini off of Conner momentarily until Trini somehow wiggles out of it, but it allows Taylor to check on Conner. Once Taylor is sure he's come to, she quickly races out of sight so as not to start a brawl. Conner, now fully recovered, he suddenly hits his finisher, a brain buster he calls The Header on Trini. Then, Conner begins to head towards the Hearse, but as he tries to stuff Trini in the back of the Hearse she suddenly elbows him to get free, slams the Hearse shut, and charges him.

The two trade punches until they are both back in the ring, at which point Conner nails Trini with a chop block which causes her to lose her balance. For the second time in less than five minutes, Trini is locked the Eagle's Wings again - this time from Conner - which gets a nice round of applause from Taylor. Conner then drags Trini to the Hearse and stuffs her in. It looks like sure win for Conner - and the 2-1 advantage in this rivalry - but Trini suddenly attacks him, drags him out of the Hearse, and smashes his face against the glass window of the Hearse.

Then Trini - shockingly enough to the crowd - delivers the Undertaker's own finisher, the Tombstone Piledriver, which leaves Conner's head completely busted open. Trini was bleeding also from Conner's attacks, but Conner's face was completely covered in blood. Unbeknownst to the crowd, Trini had been working with the Undertaker on how to win this match. It had taken her almost 100 tries for her to get the Piledriver right, but the one time on this night appeared to be good enough.

In one, last, desperate attempt to salvage the match, Conner slapped Trini in the face, but this only enraged her even more as she delivered yet another Tombstone Piledriver to Conner, sending him out like a light. For good measure, Trini applied the Claws of Life to Conner for about five minutes. When she was finally done, Trini loaded him up in the Hearse, started the motor, and drove him out of the United Center to claim her victory.

**"The winner of this match, TRINI KWAN,"** Shawn Michaels announces, as Trini is doused with applause even though she wasn't in the arena. Taylor, who is sitting in the first row, scowls as her attempt to break up a win by Trini is thwarted.

The next match was between Lothor, Mesogog and Master Org in a triple threat, and Mesogog was able to keep the good times rolling for his crew as he hit both Org and Lothor with the Mesobomb. Of course he chose Lothor to pin, and so he rolled Lothor up for the win.

**Backstage**

"I'm Erin Andrews, and with me is Tanya Sloan, who is set to battle for the PRWA Women's Championship this evening against Taylor Earhardt, who has held the championship for several months. Tanya, you saw how Taylor reacted when Trini claimed her victory. How does this change your strategy for this evening?"

"Erin, I'm not changing a thing for this match," Tanya said. "Because if anything, this gives me an advantage. Taylor is going to be wild tonight. Of course she'll look to exact revenge on me - that's what people of her ilk do. But that's going to play into my hands because I'm just going to do what I do while she becomes wild and out of control."

"Obviously, this is sort of a reunion for you both, as you were part of the Hot Yellows/Tainted Angels rivalry last year. How does the familiarity between you two play into this match tonight?"

"It helps because I know how Taylor fights. Obviously it helps her too but it helps me even more because I know when she's going to try to cheapshot. But in the end I have confidence in myself that I will prevail."

"Thanks for your time."

"Any time, Erin."

**In the Ring**

As we return to the ring, a ladder is set up in the ring with the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship belt hanging above the ladder. The first of the two teams who were about to battle who snagged the belt would become the Mixed Tag Team Champions.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a six person ladder match, and it is for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship!"** Shawn Michaels announces.

And then the boos begin, as The Union Underground's Across the Nation" begins.

**"Introducing first, the challengers. First, from Briarwood, California, he is the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL," **Shawn Michaels shouts.

As soon as he is in the ring, Mr. Cheeks' "Lights, Camera, Action" begins to even more boos.

**"And his partner, from Briarwood, California, she is the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, MADISON ROCCA,"** HBK announces.

And once they are in the ring "Pink" by Aerosmith begins, setting off arguably the biggest set of boos of the evening.

**"And introducing their partner, from Briarwood, California, she is the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, VIDA ROCCA," **HBK shouts.

As soon as all three are in the ring, preening and posing to the crowd, "Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry begins, as the Mixed Tag Team champions decided to come to the ring as one. Unlike their cocky opponents, they were coming to the ring with serious looks on their faces - all business.

**"And introducing their opponents, they are the MIXED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, from Angel Grove, California, he is the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, BILLY CRANSTON, and from Reefside, California, HAYLEY JOHNSON,"** HBK bellows.

And then, "Stitches" by Allele begins as the final member of Billy and Hayley's team heads to the ring - it may have been the first time their partner got as large an amount of cheers as he did.

**"And introducing their partner, from Angel Grove, California, he is the Blue Turbo Ranger, JUSTIN STEWART,"** HBK announces.

Once all six are in the ring, Kennedy goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	7. 7: PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: The first championship match of the evening, as the mixed tag team champions Billy and Hayley meet the challengers and their biggest rivals, Nick and Madison - and the teams are joined by one partner each. Will the champions retain their belt or will the challengers usurp it?

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 7 - Mixed Tag Team Championship Ladder Match

**Bell Rings**

Nick had decided he would start off for her team, while Billy decided he would start the match for his team. At first, much like a typical heavyweight championship fight in boxing, the two are feeling each other out, careful not to hit the ladder which was in this matchup. Finally, Billy hits Nick with a right hand. Nick counters with two lefts and a right, but Billy retaliates with a forearm shot, sending Nick to the mat.

Billy then pins Nick against the ropes and begins choking him, but Nick quickly relieves that problem by suddenly raking Billy across the eyes, causing him to lose his vision for a moment. Nick takes full advantage of this as he follows up with another cheapshot, a chop block which sent Billy's head into the ladder. Nick was then able to get to his corner and tag his girlfriend into the match. Madison was smelling blood as she saw Billy was down and immediately charged him, but Madison and V had underestimated just how smart their opponents were, as Billy somehow moved and this time it was Madison's turn to crash against the ladder, causing her to trip and fall against the mat. Both combatants were up after about 30 seconds and began trading punches until Madison misses a punch, and Billy takes the opportunity to clothesline her against the ring ropes.

The two happen to be near where Billy's corner is so Billy, realizing he needs a breather, tags Hayley into the match. Hayley comes out on fire, as she starts tearing into Madison with three right hands to the face. Hayley then starts chopping Madison in the chest, delivering three successful forehand chops to the chest of Madison. Hayley then goes to the top of the rope and nails Madison with a body splash. Hayley is about ready to climb the ladder and try to retrieve the belts but as she makes her way towards the ladder she is hit from behind by V. Being that there were no disqualifications in this matchup, anything was a go. V then goes to check on her sister who is just coming to, and in the meantime tags herself into the match. V then begins delivering a bigtime onslaught to a Hayley who was clearly stunned by V's last cheapshot on her - every time Hayley tried to mount an attack on V, she would be right there to stop her. V then tries for her finisher, a spinning powerbomb called The Tornado, against the ropes but Hayley somehow uses her reflexes and smarts to duck underneath V's finisher attempt.

V is clearly stunned as she hits nothing but air, crashing to the mat. When she gets up again, Hayley's finisher - a lifting side slam backbreaker called the Hail Storm - is what awaits her as she is sent flying to the mat again. This time, Hayley is able to get to the ladder and start climbing, but she doesn't see Nick desperately tag himself into the match until it's too late. Nick hits his finisher the Flame Thrower on Hayley, sending her careening off the ladder and into the ropes. Nick then starts climbing, but doesn't have his balance and he too, goes crashing to the mat. Both are up after one minute and go back on the attack, where Nick quickly gets the advantage.

This time, it's Nick's turn to choke someone against the ropes as he pins Hayley against them, but unfortunately for Nick, they were right in their opponents' corner, and Hayley is able to tag Justin into the match. While Justin didn't have the strength to match up with Nick, he was faster and had fresher legs as well as he was the only one who hadn't seen action yet. Justin comes out on fire as he hits Nick with a running powerslam. Justin then bounces off the ropes and hits a swinging neckbreaker on Nick, sending him careening to the mat which earned Justin a thunderous ovation from the United Center crowd. Nick desperately tries to rake Justin in the eyes, but Justin sees it coming from a mile away and instead gets his hands up and chops Nick across the face. The crowd, quite simply, was feeling it as Justin then delivered his finisher, a leg trap sunset flip powerbomb called the Mountain Blaster. Justin senses he's home free and starts climbing the ladder, but unfortunately for Justin he catches a terrible break as Nick had landed right in his team's corner, and Maddie was able to tag herself in, scramble up the ladder, and catch Justin right as he was about to grab the championship belts.

The two are now in dangerous territory as the two Blue Rangers start trading punches at the top of the ladder. Maddie seems to get the advantage early, but then the words that Justin had heard in the interview earlier began to fuel him to a new level. He fends off Maddie's initial assault and then delivers his own. Chops, punches, and a huge bear hug were all a part of this assault, an assault which culminated in Justin's second Mountain Blaster finisher of the evening, sending Maddie off the ladder and to the mat far below, and the crowd at the United Center into delirium. Justin was now in a great position as Billy and Hayley were keeping V and Nick busy back below.

All that's left to do for Justin is reclimb the ladder, grab the title belts, which he does, and the bell rings.

**"THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCHUP, AND STILL MIXED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, BILLY CRANSTON AND HAYLEY JOHNSON," **HBK shouts. He'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth when the shocker of the night begins.

As Justin climbs down the ladder with the belts, he doesn't even make it all the way down as both V and Nick hit him with a double clothesline. It's a two on one where Justin is totally outnumbered. Billy tries to get in and help Justin but he is hit from behind by Maddie who had shockingly come to. Maddie then hits Hayley with her finisher The Liquid Thunder, taking her out too. The two on one now becomes a three on one where Justin is totally outnumbered.

**The Announce Table**

"OH MY GOD!" Michael Cole screams. "ROCK, IT'S A THREE ON ONE!"

"Michael Cole, the Rock says this," The People's Champion says on color commentary, "The Rock says that the actions of the Mystic Sisters and Nick Russell are totally out of line, totally out of character and totally without class. They LOST the matchup and IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY THINK!"

"OH MY GOD!" Michael Cole shouts as the MMPR music begins playing.

**The Ring**

Cole was shouting that exclamation for one reason - the actions in this matchup had brought the big guy out of his office. Zordon was heading to the ring and he was not happy.

**"Hey!"** Zordon shouted. **"The hell do you think you're doing to the WINNERS, MY Rangers?"**

"Oh, SHUT UP, Zordon!" Madison yelled. "Frankly, Nick and I don't give a shit about you, your floating head, or the fact that you're the boss of this company. And we certainly don't care about the fact that your butt buddies, over there retained the titles tonight. In fact, Nick and I are of the opinion that we are all that matters! The ONLY thing that matters is we are the only mixed tag team capable of staying with those shitheads, and we deserve another title shot!"

"And you shall have it," Zordon said, calmly which irritated the hell out of both Nick and Madison, who glared at the PRWA's owner. "At wedding night, you four will face each other - IN A HELL IN A CELL MATCH, for the PRWA mixed tag team title."

Madison nodded, as if to say, fair enough.

"And as for you, Vida," Zordon said, "because you were as much a part of that 3 on 1 abomination on Justin, you and I will meet, one on one, IN A STEEL CAGE at Wedding Night. Now get out of my ring!"

As Zordon went to check on his Rangers, the Mystic Sisters and Nick hurried from the ring.

A handicap match was next, which featured a recently reunited Marah and Kapri vs. Elsa. Kapri, at Throwdown, had come back and apologized to Marah for her behavior, realizing that she needed Marah as much as Marah needed her, and thus the two had reunited again. Also, another big factor was that Lothor's army had treated Kapri badly and Marah knew her sister needed help. That said, Elsa was able to overcome the newfound teamwork of Marah and Kapri, as she was able to take out both with the Elsa Cutter, and then she pinned Marah for the win.

**Backstage**

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me tonight is Princess Archerina of the Machine Empire. Tonight, you and Machina try to retain your Women's Tag Team championship belts as you both take on Ashley and that girl you despise so much, Katherine Hillard. Tommy talked with my brother Jason earlier tonight about your dislike for Kat and he wondered why you've had it out for her over the last several months. What do you have against her?"

"Well, if good ole Tommy can't understand why I hate her so much then I guess that group of idiots will never get it, Randy," Archerina said as she grabbed the mic. "Idiots, listen up because I'm going to say this one time and one time only. I hate Kat because she is a loser. I hate everyone associated with Zordon's Earth Rangers, don't get me wrong and I wish I could wring all your necks and make you my servants, but I at least respect most of you. But I hate Kat most of all. She's come up second in everything in her life. She was second to Kimberly on their pathetic team back in the day. She was second in Tommy's heart - and even that scatter-brained fool should know that - and now she's second to me and always has been. Yes she beat me in Gainesville. Big deal. There was nothing on the line that night. And understand this, Kitty, when Machina and I are done with you and your pal Ashley, you two will NEVER be the same again!"

Archerina then turns around and walks off, with Randy taken aback a bit.

**In the Ring**

Finally, the fallout from the brutal ladder match is over as the handicap match had been a way to quiet things down a bit, and we are now ready for the PRWA Women's Championship match.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the PRWA Women's Championship!"** HBK shouts.

Tupac's "California" begins playing as the challenger comes out first.

**"Introducing first, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, she is the Yellow Zeo and First Yellow Turbo Ranger, TANYA SLOAN,"** HBK shouts as Tanya gets a nice pop during her entrance.

And that's when the fun ends for the crowd as Seal's "Fly Like an Eagle" begins playing, signaling the arrival of the PRWA Women's Champ.

**"And introducing her opponent, from Turtle Cove, she is the Yellow Wild Force Ranger and PRWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION, TAYLOR EARHARDT,"** HBK shouts as Taylor comes to the ring and preens to the crowd, which receives boos.

Once both are settled in the ring, Kennedy goes over the rules and calls out for the bell.

TBC...


	8. 8: PRWA Women's Championship

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: Yet another championship match, and the renewal of an old Hot Yellows/Tainted Angels rivalry, as Taylor and Tanya go at it for the Women's Title with Taylor holding the belt. Can Tanya wrest the title away from Taylor or will Taylor regain her belt?

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers.

Chapter 8 - PRWA Women's Championship

**Bell**** Rings**

**Announce Table**

"And there goes the bell," Michael Cole says, "and the match is underway. Rock, you've talked with both these women. What are the keys for both tonight.

"Michael Cole, I think the biggest key for both is going to be length in this matchup," The People's Champ said. "Understand this - Taylor Earhardt is not happy that her attempt to spoil Trini Kwan's victory earlier tonight went awry. She is going to take it out on Tanya Sloan and Tanya simply has to hang in there. The longer this match goes, the better the chance she has of winning."

**In the Ring**

Indeed, the Rock was correct about Taylor's feelings. Taylor was none too pleased about what had happened in the Last Ride match earlier, and was taking it out on Tanya. It wasn't even a minute into the matchup and Taylor had Tanya backed into a corner and reeling as she delivered punch after punch after punch to Tanya's midsection. Adam, who had come down with Tanya to lend support to her for this matchup (Eric had also come down to support Taylor), tried to lend Tanya his support but it wasn't helping because Tanya was completely defenseless as Taylor slammed Tanya into the turnbuckle.

The one thing Taylor was doing was that she wasn't letting up and even as she continued her assault on Tanya she'd already come close to a disqualification twice for not letting up her assault. Finally, Tanya caught a break when Taylor gambled by bouncing off the ropes and heading straight for the corner where Tanya was, but Tanya moved out of the way and now it was Taylor's turn to eat turnbuckle. Tanya then picks Taylor up, military press style, and throws her out of the ring, the back of Taylor's head hitting the PRWA announce table.

Tanya then goes out of the ring, drags Taylor over to the steel steps, and busts her head on the steel steps twice. Once Tanya has done that she throws Taylor back in the ring, gets back into the ring herself, bounces off the ropes and delivers a lightning quick running powerslam to Taylor. Tanya rolls up Taylor but Taylor kicks out at two. Just as Tanya is about to go for a chokeslam, however, she sees Adam eye Eric, Eric go off to get something and Adam chase after him. This momentary lapse in concentration is all Taylor needs as she gets back to her feet and suddenly gets Tanya in her submission finisher, an arm trap cross-legged STF Taylor calls the Eagle's Wings, right in the center of the ring.

Taylor has the submission locked in tight, and Tanya tries to get to the ropes but every time she gets close Taylor locks the hold in tighter and drags her back to the center of the ring. In one last desperate gasp, Tanya reaches with all she has and gets her hand on the ropes, avoiding a sure defeat and forcing Taylor to break the hold. The damage, however, has been done as Taylor grabs Tanya by the hair and pulls her into a corner. Taylor seems to be in full control of the match, but with her never-ending inner strength Tanya finds a way to get Taylor tangled up against the ropes, and then she attacks.

First it was a left hand. Then two rights. Then two backhand chops to Taylor's face. Then, Tanya clotheslines Taylor, sending her off the ropes and to the mat. Tanya rolls up Taylor but only gets a two count. Tanya then drags Taylor back up to her feet - kind of - bounces off the ropes and delivers a huge facebuster to Taylor, sending her back to the mat. Tanya could feel it - she winked at her husband, she urged the crowd to get behind her, she could sense her final victory.

Tanya went to the top rope and the crowd in Chicago was going crazy - they knew what was coming and Taylor was totally defenseless. It seemed Tanya's victory was at hand as she tried for her finisher - a backflip kick she called the TS Kick, from the top rope. But halfway through the air, a steel chair came flying out of nowhere, smashing her right in the head, and sending her to the mat unconscious. Mr. Kennedy knew that only one person could have done that, and so he called for the bell.

**"The winner of this match by disqualification, TANYA SLOAN," **Shawn Michaels called, as the crowd cheered wildly. **"However, TAYLOR EARHARDT retains the PRWA Women's Championship." **The crowd booed the announcement and HBK had barely uttered that statement when all of a sudden a fight broke out in the ring - as Adam and Eric were trading punches. Adam knew who had hurt his wife to be, so Adam was giving Eric what Adam felt he truly deserved. Eric then raked Adam in the eyes causing him to lose his focus for just a moment. Then all of a sudden Bridge, out of the newfound respect he'd attained for Adam, comes up and clocks Eric. Then here comes Sky and it's an all-out brawl. Very wisely, Taylor has already slunk out of the arena with her championship belt, although it had been a very controversial retaining of the belt.

Then the MMPR music starts playing, and out comes the head of the PRWA, to the relief of the crowd. With him is Alpha 5, who goes to check on Tanya. Then, he addresses the four in the ring.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" Zordon shouted as he glared at Eric. "What do you think you're doing to a beautiful woman, who is getting MARRIED next month?"

"You think I give a shit about any of that you pompous windbag?" Eric growled as he glared daggers at the PRWA's owner. "Newsflash, I'm trying to help MY girlfriend retain a title belt, and I couldn't give a crap that the slut my girlfriend was facing is to be married next month!"

"Hey!" Bridge said as he managed to get control of a still seething Adam. "Don't you dare talk to my friend and his wife like that!"

"Well, I dare say there are going to be some pretty bad feelings between the four of you until the next pay-per-view," Zordon said, looking at Adam, Bridge, Eric and Sky, "so, at Wedding Night, it's going to be a FATAL FOUR WAY between you four!"

A smile then came across Adam's face as all four exited the ring. He was going to get his revenge on Eric come hell or high water.

"Oh, and I'm not done," Zordon said as he addressed the crowd once more. "Since Taylor seems to like having partners by her side and all kinds of interference, I propose to even up the score. So, at Wedding Night, Taylor and Tanya will meet once again, for the PRWA Women's Championship, in a NO DISQUALIFICATION matchup!"

Seeing that Tanya had already been escorted out of the ring and that it was all clear, Zordon headed back to his offices.

The next match was between the newest member of the PRWA, the Evil White Ranger, against one of Lothor's army, Choobo. This one however would not go so well for Mesogog as Choobo turned the tables on Mesogog's army, who had dominated throughout the night, and was able to defeat the newest member of the PRWA to snag a win for Lothor's side.

**Backstage**

"I'm Jason Sklar, and with me is the Emperor of Evil, Lord Zedd. You have two thoughts on your mind obviously. First one and this is one we all want to know - what is Rita Repulsa's status right now?"

"I'm sure she's OK, Jason," Zedd said. "I can't help but be concerned a bit though when she leaves with someone in which we don't know if we can trust. And especially the way she left - she left in a hurry."

"Now, on to your tag team matchup tonight, as you and your oldest henchman Goldar take on Jack and Andros for the tag team championship, which you have come close to winning several times."

"Sklar, the fact that I keep losing to these two idiots in red really burns my biscuits! Zordon is always taking the opportunity to stack the deck against me but tonight his efforts will be in vain, because tonght, the tag team championship is coming back where it belongs, to the Moon Palace!"

With that, Zedd gives Jason a shove, and walks off.

**In the Ring**

Back in the ring, we are all set for the next championship matchup, which means the renewal of one of the most hateful rivalries in this industry - Kat would be teaming with Ashley to take on Archerina and Machina in the biggest match of both their careers.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship!"** HBK announces.

With that said, the introductions begin, as "Let's Get it Started" by the Black Eyed Peas is heard over the loudspeakers which signals the arrival of the first of the challengers.

**"Introducing first, the challengers. From Angel Grove, California, and being accompanied to the ring by Andros, she is the Yellow Turbo Ranger, ASHLEY HAMMOND,"** HBK announces as Ashley makes her way to the ring with a huge ovation. Andros takes his position outside the ring, as did Adam earlier, in case of any trouble.

As soon as Ashley is in the ring, "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls begins, which almost blows the roof off the United Center.

**"And her partner, from Angel Grove, California and being accompanied to the ring by TJ, she is the second Pink Morphin, Pink Zeo and the first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE HILLARD,"** HBK shouts as Kat comes to the ring fired up, knowing what had happened the last time Archerina had called her out in an interview. As Kat does her poses in the ring, the crowd doesn't sit down - well, until the Machine Empire march began. All the while, TJ is huddling with Andros on some sort of plan.

**"And introducing next, representing the Machine Empire and being accompanied to the ring by King Mondo and Prince Sprocket, the are the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, QUEEN MACHINA and PRINCESS ARCHERINA,"** HBK shouts as the tag team champions come to the ring (Archerina mocking Kat the whole time) and take their places in the ring as King Mondo and Prince Sprocket do the same outside the ring.

Kennedy then goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	9. 9: PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: The third championship matchup of the night, and if you're scoring at home, so far the championship total is split, 1 belt for Zordon's faction and one belt outside of the group. Now, comes the third championship matchup of the evening, as one of the most hateful PRWA rivalries is renewed once again with Kat and Ashley trying to take the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship away from Machina and Kat's top nemesis, Princess Archerina.

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole.

Chapter 8 - PRWA Women's Tag Championship

**Bell Rings**

It had been decided that Ashley would start for the challengers, while Archerina would start for the champions. The two measure each other for about thirty seconds, and then suddenly Archerina goes on the attack and gets Ashley in a headlock. However, Archerina's grip is not strong enough and Ashley easily fights out of the headlock, after which she kicks Archerina in the face, sending her stumbling backwards. Now in a furious mood, Archerina bounces off the ropes and charges Ashley, but when she gets close enough Ashley simply drop-kicks her to the mat. Ashley covers Archerina but only gets a one count.

Ashley is now in full control of the match, as she lifts Archerina up and suplexes her to the mat. Ashley, however, catches a horrible break as Archerina lands just close enough to the corner for Machina to tag herself in. Before Ashley knows what hits her, Machina comes up behind her and delivers an elbow drop which sends Ashley to the mat - a move which gets approval from King Mondo, while on the other side of the ring, Andros mouths, "damn."

All of a sudden, Ashley is in a world of trouble as Machina grabs her by the hair and drags her to a corner - and while it isn't the corner where Archerina is, Mondo and Sprocket are present and they take the opportunity to mock Ashley. Machina has Ashley in a deep hole, but instead of trying to pull her back to the center of the ring for the Machine Lock, she gets cocky and goes to the top rope, hoping for a body splash. However, she catches nothing but mat as Ashley rolls out of the way. Ashley wanted to go back after Machina, but knew she needed a tag, so she gets to her corner and tags Kat into the match.

Machina was actually prepared for Ashley's finisher, the Shooting Dune Star Press, but when she gets to her feet, she is met with a huge spinebuster from Kat. Kat then goes for the Blonde Bomber, but to the amazement of the crowd, Machina reverses it into a suplex which sends Kat to the mat. Machina again goes to the top rope and goes for a body splash on Kat, but she would be 0 for 2 as Kat would get her legs up sending Machina to the mat and giving Kat time to regroup. Everyone in Chicago knew what was about to happen as Machina went to her corner and tagged Archerina into the match.

Archerina smells blood as she charges her most hated rival, but Kat delivers a swinging neckbreaker sending Archerina to the mat, which gets wild cheers from TJ. Much to the shock of the crowd, and to everyone else involved, Kat begins to lock Archerina in her own submission hold, a Brazilian heel hook hold called the Archerina Arrow. And even more shocking, she has the hold locked in tight. It looked for all the world like Archerina would tap, but at the very last moment, with one desperate reach, Sprocket reaches his arm out and gets Archerina's hand on the bottom rope, forcing Kat to let go.

Kat is in such shock because she thought she had the match won that she nearly got a disqualification for keeping the hold locked in. Eventually Kat does let go of the hold. Kat then goes for the Blonde Bomber and hits it. She covers Archerina but Mondo pulls Kennedy out of the ring, neutralizing the pin. Kat is in disbelief thinking she had won, but this would cost her, as all of a sudden from out of nowhere Archerina nails Kat from the top rope with a gorgeous frog splash. Archerina is just about ready to pin Kat when, from the other side of the ring, Andros hears Mondo mocking Kat. Then Andros comes after Mondo and delivers the Astro Ending, powerbombing Mondo, and the brawls start, with Mondo and Andros and Sprocket ant TJ going at it. Mondo and Andros start trading blows as Mondo slaps Andros in the face, but Andros counters with the Astro Ending, as the fights go up into the stands. Eventually, Kennedy gets back in the ring, and Archerina is able to turn her attention back to the title fight in the ring, but when she turns around, a spear from a now tagged in Ashley Hammond is what awaits her.

Ashley hadn't seen any action for a while, and so she was fresh, which shows as she nails Archerina with a vicious bicycle kick, then bounces off the ropes and delivers a running powerslam to the Machine Princess. She rolls up Archerina, but Machina is close enough to the two fighters to come out of the corner and break up the pin. With Kat still trapped in her corner, it becomes a two on one beatdown which culminates with Archerina lifting up Ashley and Machina hitting Ashley's own Shooting Dune Star Press. Archerina rolls up Ashley, but before Kennedy can count three Ashley gets her hand on the rope, breaking up the count.

Archerina is livid as she glares at Kennedy, as if to say "I had the match won." Unfortunately for the Machine Princess, it distracts her just enough as from out of nowhere Ashley comes off the ropes and nails her with a DDT, then goes to the top rope and hits her own finisher, the Shooting Dune Star Press, on Archerina. This time, the Machine Princess has no chance as she gets rolled up for the one, two, three.

**"The winner of this match, and the NEW PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, ASHLEY HAMMOND AND KAT HILLARD,"** HBK announces as Kennedy raises the arms of the new tag team champions. Archerina and Machina stare blankly at the new champions in disbelief as TJ walks into the arms of Kat and gives her a loving hug, while on the other side of the ring Andros comes out from the crowd and embraces Ashley. The four then give the entire Machine Empire a wink as they head backstage to celebrate the win.

The next match was a number one contenders match to see who would face Kat and Ashley for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Title at Wedding Night and it featured two of the newest women's tag teams in the PRWA, as the match pitted Princess Shayla and Dr. Kat Manx vs. Rose Ortiz of Operation Overdrive and Z from SPD. Unfortunately for Shayla and Dr. Kat Manx, it wasn't to be their night as the match was decided when Z and Rose got Shayla in a double team and beat her down, when finally Z hit Shayla for the ZDT and picked up the win, so at Wedding Night it would be Z and Rose (who would have the first opportunity to bring a PRWA belt to OO) going against Kat and Ashley.

**Backstage**

"I'm Erin Andrews, here with Mike Corbett, as tonight you will face TJ and your teammate Leo in a Triple Threat match for the PRWA InterGalactic title. Mike, I want to first talk about what's going on with your former teammate Leo. I mean, how weird is it to see him as "the bad guy?"

"It's really weird is what it is, Erin," Mike said. "We Lost Galaxy members are a team and we normally stick together, so it's just weird to see one of our teammates duck out on us for the simple purpose of trying to match up and beat Zordon's kids."

"Now, about the match tonight, your thoughts."

"I'm really conflicted about this match, Erin. Leo is one of my teammates although this is a business, so normally I wouldn't mind seeing him get the gold. But it's kind of hard to feel sorry for a guy who plays the role of the bad guy. Frankly, I'm going to do what's best for myself in this match."

"Thanks, Mike."

"You too."

**Announce Table**

"We are back at New Year's Nightmare, I'm Michael Cole of WWE's Friday Night SmackDown along with "The Rock" Dwayne Johnson, and here we are, Rock, set for a pivotal fourth championship match. If you're scoring at home, Zordon's faction holds the edge over the rest of the PRWA, 2 belts to 1, with the fourth match coming up and it is for the PRWA Men's Tag Team Title, Rock."

"Yes, indeed, Michael Cole, this should be a BARN-BURNER!" The Rock said, clearly excited about the match which was coming. "Lord Zedd has been banging, banging, banging on that DOOR for the past two months but hasn't kicked it down! Will this be the night he and Goldar both bust that sumbitch in?"

"Well, we're about to find out, as Shawn Michaels has the announcement," Michael Cole said.

**In the Ring**

Indeed, the lights are dimming as the fourth championship match is set to get underway.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall, and it is for the PRWA Men's Tag Team Championship!"** HBK announces.

And then the lights go off completely, the arena fills with a red light, and the ominous music begins.

**"Introducing first, the challengers. From the Moon Palace, LORD ZEDD,"** HBK announces as Lord Zedd makes his way to the ring, trusty Z staff in hand. Once he is in the ring, AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds" begins, announcing the arrival of his tag team partner and top henchman.

**"And introducing his tag team partner, GOLDAR,"** HBK shouts as Goldar heads to the ring with his own weapon, his trusty sword, in his hand. Once both are in the ring, they stare down Kennedy and wait for their opponents.

The arena then explodes to life as "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n' Roses comes to life, announcing the arrival of one of the PRWA's most popular members.

**"Making his way to the ring, from KO-35, he is the Red Space Ranger and one half of the PRWA Men's Tag Team Champions, ANDROS!"** HBK shouts. HBK could barely hear his own self as Andros receives a thunderous ovation for being a part of the Tag Team Champions, and for what he'd done to help his wife and Kat retain their belts earlier that night.

Then, Lil' Scrappy's "Money in the Bank" begins playing, as the other half of the champions gets a nice pop too.

**"And making his way to the ring, from Newtech City, he is the Red SPD Ranger and the other half of the PRWA Men's Tag Team Champions, JACK LANDORS!" **HBK shouts as Jack heads to the ring with the belt and hands it to Mr. Kennedy. Once this is done, Kennedy goes over the rules and asks for the bell.

TBC....

TBC...


	10. 10: PRWA Tag Team Championship

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: Fourth championship matchup of the evening, and if you are scoring at home, the Thunder Storm holds the lead in gold, 2 belts to 1. Now comes the pivotal fourth title matchup, in which Lord Zedd and Goldar, once again, attempt to try and take away the PRWA Tag Team Championship from Jack and Andros

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole.

Chapter 10 - PRWA Tag Team Championship

**Bell Rings**

Zedd and Andros have been in each other's faces since the whole thing started - Zedd, of all the Red Rangers, had Andros near the very top of his hate list, all those years later, for smashing Zordon's tube to save the universe so those two started off the match. The two trade punches until Zedd chop blocks Andros, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the mat. Zedd then Irish whips Andros into a corner. Zedd charges Andros, but Andros counters with a mountain bomb, and Zedd eats rope. Andros then delivers a running powerslam to Zedd, driving him out of the ring.

Andros then takes Zedd over to the steel steps and tries to bang his head against them, but Zedd turns the tables as he rakes Andros in the eyes, then goes right to work as he bashes Andros into the steel steps instead, then quickly takes him over to the announce table and bashes Andros into it as well. The TV cameras then shift to Ashley's locker room, where she is holding her tag championship belt, yet fielding a grimace at what had just happened.

Zedd then throws Andros back in the ring before the ref can count ten, and delivers his finisher, a high impact clothesline he calls The Flame. Zedd then rolls up Andros but only gets a two count. Zedd knows he wants to continue to wear Andros down, and so he tags Goldar into the match.

Goldar also knows that Andros is weakened and wants to keep it that way, as he comes right out of the gate, lifts up the Red Space Ranger and delivers an inverted atomic drop on Andros. Goldar then goes for a backbreaker, but Andros somehow reverses it into a suplex, sending Goldar to the mat instead. Knowing he needs a tag, Andros runs to his corner and tags Jack into the match.

Jack, being the lone participant to not see action yet, comes out on fire, as he delivers a running bulldog to Goldar, who was still struggling to get up after Andros had reversed his backbreaker. Jack covers Goldar but only gets a two count, if that. Jack then takes Goldar over to a corner and smashes his face into the protective covering - only the protective covering keeps Goldar from bleeding, but Goldar still crashes in the corner. Jack then decides to get crazy as he goes to the top rope and goes for a shooting star press, but the move backfires as Goldar gets his legs up and Jack crashes to the mat. Both men are down now but Goldar gets up after a count of six.

Goldar, after coming to, then delivers his finisher, a sitdown powerbomb he calls the Goldar Bomb, on Jack. Goldar hooks Jack's leg but only gets a count of two. Goldar, knowing he needs a tag, tags his master Lord Zedd back into the match. Zedd hits Jack with his finisher The Flame, then shockingly locks in his wife's finisher, a dragon sleeper body scissors combo called the Witch Lock. Zedd has the submission locked in tight and it looks for all the world like Jack is going to tap, but with everything he has Jack gets his bottom hand on the ropes, forcing Zedd to break the hold.

However, the damage is done as Zedd now has the advantage. Four rights and two lefts later, Zedd has Jack down again, and Zedd bounces off the ropes and delivers a swinging neckbreaker. Zedd then goes up on the ropes and tries for a body splash, but the move backfires as Jack moves out of the way, causing Zedd to crash to the mat. Both men are up after a seven count but the momentum has clearly shifted. This time, it's Jack's turn to take command of the match, as he hits Zedd with a DDT, then lifts Zedd up and nails him with a spinebuster. Jack then lifts Zedd up and delivers his finisher, a spinning fireman's carry facebuster finisher he calls the SWAT Mode. Instead of pinning Zedd however, Jack tags Andros into the match.

Andros goes right to work, as he hits the fallen Zedd with a brainbuster, then nails him with a stunner. The crowd is on its feet as Andros revs up the fans in Chicago, sets Zedd up in the corner on the top rope, and hits his finisher, a rolling moonsault side slam he calls the Astro Ending and it seems that the Thunder Storm has won its third belt of the night. But before Andros can pin Zedd, the lights go off in the United Center mysteriously. No one has any clue what's going on, but the lights remain off for approxmiately 90 seconds. When they come back on, to the shock and horror of the crowd, Kennedy has been knocked out of the ring, Zedd has been revived and a man in a black ninja suit is standing right behind Andros with a steel chair. Andros has no time to react to what's going on as the hooded person hits Andros with the steel chair, then tosses Andros right to Zedd.

Zedd doesn't know where this help has come from but he will take it as Andros is thrown right to him, and Zedd nails Andros with The Flame. Another hooded henchman then pulls Kennedy back in the ring, and Zedd covers Andros and gets the one-two-three.

**"The winner of this match and the NEW PRWA Tag Team Champions, LORD ZEDD AND GOLDAR,"** HBK shouts as Kennedy raises Lord Zedd's arm in victory. Meanwhile, it's chaos outside the ring as both Tommy and Kim come out of the back and try to chase these henchmen down. However their efforts are futile as the hooded ninjas make their way through the crowd and out of the United Center. Tommy and Kim then join Jack in the ring and all three share looks of disbelief.

**Backstage**

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at this time is the current PRWA champion, a man who has been champion for approximately half a year, Jason Scott. Jason I want your thoughts on two things tonight. First, I want your thoughts on what we just saw in the ring with Jack and your good buddy Andros."

"Randy, what happened out there just now pisses me right off. We had the match won, would have had our third belt of the night, and then some bozo in black comes out and pretends to be a part of this company, and hits poor, defenseless Andros with a steel chair. He had NO time to react, NO way to know what's going on. I hate Zedd, all right, but I think even he knows he got lucky to win the title out there. Listen, whoever you are out there, I don't know who the hell is behind this, but rest assured that we will eventually get our hands on you and then you will realize what it means to mess with the Thunder Storm."

"Now, about your match tonight. It was announced earlier that if Gasket defeats you tonight, that he will earn a shot at your belt on Wedding Night."

"Randy, the fact of the matter is this. I've held this belt for six months. I had to beat the greatest Ranger ever at RangerMania to even have this belt. Fact of the matter is, you can put Rita, her brother, her father, Dark Specter, all in the same ring with me and it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. I am the PRWA champ, I am the FIRST and original leader of the Rangers, and I am the BEST there ever was and the BEST there ever will be! Gasket, if you want to take my belt away from me or even earn a shot, you've gotta be on my level. And listen you piece of scrap metal, you are NOWHERE near my level."

**In the Ring**

After the shocking turn of events, the belts are split, two for Zordon's faction and two outside of it as the fifth championship match is set to get underway.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is set for one fall and is a Triple Threat match for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship!" **HBK shouts.

With that announcement done, the song "The Saga Continues" by Diddy starts playing, and the man coming out gets a nice pop.

**"Introducing first, the challengers. First, being accompanied to the ring by one half of the NEW PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Katherine Hillard, from Angel Grove, California, he is the second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger, TJ JOHNSON,"** HBK announces. Much like Jason back at the interview, TJ - and his girlfriend Kat too - was very, very angry at the events which had just transpired and came to the ring with a focused look on his face. Because of what had just happened, Kat came to the ring with him in case there should be any interference.

As soon as TJ is in the ring, the next song to play is "What If" by Creed.

**"Introducing next from Terra Venture, he is the Magna Defender, MIKE CORBETT,"** HBK announces as he comes to the ring with a neutral look on his face, really not seeming to care either way. He obviously cared for his brother, but some of his brother's comments in recent months had angered him. No one knew which side Mike would be on tonight.

And then "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi begins, signaling the arrival of the champion, and boos.

**"And introducing last, from Terra Venture, he is the Red Galaxy Ranger and CURRENT PRWA INTERGALACTIC CHAMPION, LEO CORBETT,"** HBK announces as the champ makes his way to the ring with the belt, scoffing at the crowd as he did so. Once he got to the ring, he handed the belt to Mr. Kennedy.

Mr. Kennedy then gives the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	11. 11: PRWA InterGalactic Championship

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: With the belts even at 2 apiece (well, the Thunder Storm will have at least three at the end of the night because Jason cannot lose his belt in his match), the fifth title match of the evening is set. It's a Triple Threat match for the PRWA's InterGalactic Championship, featuring the champion, Leo Corbett, his brother Mike, and the challenger TJ who has been chasing Leo for the past few months

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole. Also, with regards to this chapter, I do not own the Chicago Blackhawks or anything relating to the NHL.

Chapter 11 - PRWA InterGalactic Championship

**Bell Rings**

As the bell rings, the two rivals who had started all of this, TJ and Leo, lock up in the center of the ring, as Mike just watches from the side. He watches TJ get the early advantage on his brother Mike as he nails Leo with right hands. This continues until Leo low blows TJ, then nails him with a headscissors takedown. Leo covers TJ but only gets a one count for his efforts, and the two are right back to even as TJ has recovered from his brief loss of sight. The two trade punches again, but again TJ gets the advantage as he hits Leo with a DDT. TJ covers Leo but only gets a two before Mike breaks up the count. Leo then hits an unsuspecting TJ from behind and covers him but Mike breaks that count up also.

TJ is now surrounded by both his rival and his rival's brother, but in an amazing display of strength, he clotheslines Mike into the ropes, then nails Leo with a belly to belly suplex. Again, TJ covers Leo but this time Leo kicks out himself. However, TJ now has the momentum and has the crowd on his side as the amazing display of strength had brought everyone out of their seats, including The Rock, who was laughing heartily over at the announce table over what TJ had just done.

TJ then bounces off the ropes and tries for an elbow drop, but Leo is waiting for him as he chokeslams TJ instead. Leo then applies a submission hold called the sharpshooter right in the middle of the ring. TJ is totally defenseless and has no way to get to the ropes, but luckily for him Mike breaks up his brother's hold. Leo is now livid with his brother - knowing he might have just lost a victory right there, and slaps Mike right across the face. Mike just laughs and gets an evil grin on his face, ala Stone Cold Steve Austin, which makes Leo gulp.

Leo then goes out of the ring to try to escape the wrath of his brother, but his brother eventually catches up with him, slams him into the barrier, then picks him up and gets him in a fireman's carry. After that, he throws Leo against the turnbuckle and gets back in the ring. Mike then goes to the top rope and nails his finisher, a top rope leg drop he calls the Magna Leg Drop. Mike covers Leo but Leo kicks out just before three.

Mike then shoves his brother right into the ropes - unknowingly for Mike, this is where TJ is standing, simply watching the action, and this knocks TJ to the mat and gets TJ pissed off. An unholy light shines in TJ's eyes as he starts delivering vicious right hands to Leo's brother. TJ then nails Mike with a facebuster, then shouts, "That's for shoving your brother right into me!" TJ then lifts Mike up and hits him with his own finisher, an elevated powerbomb TJ calls the Red Lightning. TJ covers Mike but Leo breaks up the pinfall just before three, which now gets TJ pissed at Leo - which didn't take much at any rate.

TJ and Leo exchange rights and lefts but Leo gains the advantage as he deliberately trips TJ, and then hits TJ with a neckbreaker though it wasn't his finisher. Leo covers TJ but TJ easily kicks out. Leo then does go for his finisher, a swinging neckbreaker bomb called the Lion Breaker, but TJ reverses this into a DDT. Now it's TJ's turn to apply a submission hold and this time it's an elevated Boston crab that he has Leo locked into. He has the crab locked in tight and Leo has no way to get to the ropes and appears ready to tap at any second TJ appears to have the win in his grasp but suddenly Mike, still looking for his title, breaks up the submission hold.

However, this matters not to TJ as he continues to wear Leo down, putting him in a sleeper hold this time. Leo doesn't tap but when TJ finally breaks the hold Leo is greatly weakened and is ripe for the picking. TJ then delivers countless right hands on Leo as Leo has positively no way to defend himself. Unfortunately for TJ, he knocked out his own referee while doing this and this would prove to be costly as TJ hit the Red Lightning again, and covered but unfortunately there was no referee to count the pinfall, forcing TJ to break the pin.

Leo's fighting back with everything he's got, but TJ is able to continue his assault as Leo is greatly weakened by what TJ had done earlier in the match. Leo even tries to rake TJ in the eyes, but TJ saw that coming and ducked his head, then hits Leo with an elbow drop. Then, all of a sudden, here comes Mike from behind with the PRWA IG Championship belt, which had been lost when Kennedy had inadvertently been knocked out by TJ.

Mike appears to make a beeline towards his brother to finish him with the belt, but to the shock of the crowd, hits TJ with the PRWA IG championship belt, and in the process shoves him towards Leo, who then hits TJ with his finisher, the Lion Breaker.

**Announce Table**

"Oh my God, Cole! Oh my God!" The Rock shouts. "I can't believe it! This is Survivor Series 2001 all over again, Mike coming to his brother's aid!"

"The count!" Cole shouts as Kennedy does indeed count the 1-2-3, and the victory for Leo.

"Leo retains the title!" The Rock shouts. "The Rock can't believe it!"

**In the Ring**

**"The winner of this match, and STILL PRWA InterGalactic Champion, LEO CORBETT!"** HBK shouts as Kennedy raises Leo's arm in victory as he retains the title once more, to the shock and dismay of the crowd in Chicago. Leo then walks over to Mike and speaks to him, as if to say, "Thanks brother, I'm proud of you."

"Did you really think I was going to let those goody-two-shoes win four belts on the evening? Not a chance in hell, my man," Mike said.

The two then walk, as brothers, backstage, all the while sneering at TJ as he was left in the ring, stunned, before Kat comes up and gives him a hug.

**Announce Table**

"Well, Rock," Michael Cole said, as he turned to his color commentator, also called The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment, "that brought back memories of Survivor Series 2001, which is when the WWF finally wiped the Alliance of ECW and WCW off the face of the planet. You were in that match when it happened, and let's take a look at the replay just now."

"Ah yes, Michael Cole, let's take a look at some REPLAY!" The Rock said. "The Rock thought that Mike Corbett was going to make a beeline towards his brother to finish him but instead he shockingly hits TJ with the belt, and Leo finishes him off easily. And look at the look on TJ Johnson's face, he cannot believe it! And it does remind The Rock of when Kurt Angle, the Olympic hero, finally did help the WWF destroy the Alliance for good."

Right now, Zordon's got an announcement, and let's go to him for that," Michael Cole said.

**PRWA Main Office**

"Hello, everyone, I hope you're enjoying the show, and yes, Rock, I do have an announcement. Several, in fact," Zordon said. "The first is as follows. After seeing what has happened here tonight, I have decided that there will be an eight-man tournament to determine who will face Leo for the PRWA InterGalactic championship at Wedding Night, to be held February 24th in Anaheim. This tournament will begin at this coming PRWA Weekly on Wednesday in Minneapolis, with the quarterfinals featuring the following pairings. TJ vs. Frax, Mike vs. Ryan, Wes to face Conner, and Cole against Scorpius."

"Also," Zordon said, "since it wasn't up for grabs at the last RangerMania, I am putting it up for grabs at Wedding Night - it is the return of the MONEY IN THE BANK match!"

This got a huge roar from the crowd, as well as some eyebrows in some of the PRWA locker rooms. They were all well aware that if any of them were selected for the match, and won it, then they could potentially parlay that win into a title shot at RangerMania III, which would be held in San Antonio in July.

"Remember, fans," Zordon said, "that the winner of the MITB match can parlay that win into a title shot at any point within the next year. The participants of the Money in the Bank match will be announced at Wedding Night, so stay tuned."

I also have one more announcement," Zordon said. "As you all know, should Gasket win tonight he will face Jason for the PRWA Championship next month. However, should he lose, there will be a PRWA Championship Battle Royal next month in Anaheim to determine who will be the number one contender for our March pay-per-view. Now, let's get back to the action."

**In the Ring**

As we move back into the ring, the arena fills with anticipation as the Main Event was about to begin...a main event which could determine a number one contender for the PRWA title.

**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, AND IS YOUR PRWA MAIN EVENT!"** HBK shouted. **"This is a non title match in which the challenger must win to earn a shot at the title at the next pay-per-view."**

The arena then erupts with boos as "Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper signals the arrival of the man who could earn a #1 contender spot with a win.

**"Introducing first, from the Steel City, PRINCE GASKET!"** HBK shouts as Gasket heads to the ring looking for a shot at the championship next month.

And then "Bad Religion" by Godsmack, and here comes the sound of a motorcycle as the PRWA champion, and one of the overwhelming favorite entertainers in the company is coming down the ramp on his motorcycle to a thunderous ovation.

**"And his opponent, from Angel Grove, California, he is the First Red Ranger and THE PRWA CHAMPION, JASON SCOTT!"** HBK shouts as Jason comes off his bike fired up, still looking for a measure of revenge after what happened to Andros earlier.

Kennedy then steps out of the ring, as there is yet another special guest ref on this night.

And then "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage begins and the crowd erupts once more, this time for a hometown hero, who was coming out in a Jonathan Toews Chicago Blackhawks jersey.

**"And introducing the special guest referee for this main event, representing WWE, he is the ECW CHAMPION AND CHICAGO'S VERY OWN, CM PUNK!" **HBK shouts as Punk comes out to a thunderous ovation and does his poses for the crowd. When he is finished with that, he goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	12. 12: PRWA Main Event No 1 Contenders

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: It's time for the PRWA's Main Event, in which the stakes are high. If Gasket defeats Jason, he earns a title shot at Wedding Night in February at the Honda Center in Anaheim, but if Jason wins there will be a Battle Royal at that PPV to determine who will face Jason at Falcon's Fury in March at Calgary's Pengrowth Saddledome.

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole. Also, with regards to this chapter, I do not own the Chicago Blackhawks or anything relating to the NHL.

Chapter 12 - The Main Event, #1 Contender Match

**Bell Rings**

Gasket wastes little time in going on the attack after CM Punk calls for the bell, as he is more than ready to earn a shot at the PRWA title next month in Anaheim. Jason counters with the exact same ferocity and passion, and the two are trading blows until Gasket manages to exploit the one weakness Jason had come against in recent months - a mild concussion which had limited his abilities since Holiday Havoc. Gasket does this by using his amazing strength to lift Jason up, and then he throws Jason against a ring post, knocking Jason to the mat.

Gasket goes right on the attack, as he goes into the corner and drives Jason's still woozy head into the ring post once, twice, three times before CM Punk tells Gasket to back off. Gasket does back off, but not before headbutting Jason, sending him into the ring post once more. Gasket then bounces off the ropes in the opposite corner, charges Jason and nails him with a running powerslam. Gasket covers Jason but he is too close to the ropes and Jason easily gets a hand on the ropes forcing Gasket to break the hold. Gasket then goes to the top rope, looking for a high risk maneuver in the hurricanrana, but Jason moves out of the way and Gasket eats mat.

Both men are now struggling to get up and CM Punk begins his ten count, but both men are up by the count of four. Jason goes on the attack first, and delivers numerous right hands to Gasket's face, sending the Prince reeling. Jason then nails Gasket with a DDT and then covers, but Gasket kicks out before three. Jason isn't finished however, as he drives his legs into Gasket's back once, twice, three times. Jason then lifts Gasket and nails a belly-to-belly suplex and covers, but only gets a two count. Jason then nails Gasket with three straight right hands and is setting him up for his finisher, a muscle buster called the T-Rex Buster, but instead Gasket low blows him, sending Jason off balance momentarily and taking his momentum away.

Gasket doesn't need anything else to get back in the match as he delivers three straight clotheslines to Jason, then nails him with a cutter. Jason is the one rolled up this time, but he too kicks out before three. Gasket then goes for the Machine Empire's own submission finisher, the Machine Lock, as if to taunt the Machine Empire while finishing off Jason. Gasket has the hold locked in tight but fortunately for the Thunder Storm Jason is close to the ropes and gets a bottom hand on the ropes, forcing Gasket to break the hold.

Gasket's assault, however, has Jason reeling as Gasket delivers four straight right hands, backing Jason up against the ropes, but Jason surprisingly counters with a Samoan drop, but Gasket isn't fazed as he gets back up and rams himself into Jason, sending him out of the ring. And just for good measure. Gasket threatens to hit CM Punk, and then he goes back to work on Jason.

Gasket first slams Jason into the barrier separating the people from the ring, then takes him back toward the ring and suplexes him right into the steel steps. And he isn't finished, as Gasket drags him all the way up to the top ring rope and throws Jason headfirst right into the Spanish announce table with his finisher, the Prince to King. Seeing that CM Punk is waiting, Gasket goes to get Jason, and then Gasket gets right back in the ring and covers the PRWA Champ but Jason kicks out before three. The PPV telecast then cuts to a shot of Tommy's locker room, and there is a shot of Tommy, with Kimberly, breathing a sigh of relief as Jason dodges a huge bullet.

Gasket then decides to go for what is known in wrestling as the Angle Slam, but from behind Jason shockingly stirs and rolls Gasket up, getting a near three-count. Jason feels the momentum and the urgency to take the match over as he delviers punch after punch to King Mondo's eldest son, who is suddenly back on his heels when he seemed to have control of the match just a few seconds ago.

Jason then hits a side slam on Gasket and tries to get Gasket in a sharpshooter, but Gasket stops Jason's momentum as he reverses Jason's submission attempt into a DDT and gets a near fall but Jason kicks out before the three count. Gasket, knowing Jason's weakness, then picks Jason up and drives Jason's head into the mat with a piledriver. Gasket is now feeling it, as he goes to the top rope and looks for the Prince to King for a second time but eats mat as Jason has rolled out of the way. For the second time in this main event, both men are down, this time until CM Punk counts seven, when Jason stirs first.

Jason then gives Gasket a dose of his own medicine as he chargest Gasket and drives his knees right into the Machine Prince's head, sending the Machine Prince back on his heels again, and this time it's Jason's turn to hit a finisher as sits Gasket up on the top rope and with his amazing strength, nails Gasket with a muscle buster he calls the T-Rex Buster. It was all good for Jason except that this time, he had knocked his own referee out accidentally. With no referee to count a potential pin, Jason goes right back to work on Gasket. The two trade punches until Jason gets the advantage again, as he nails Gasket with an armbar takedown.

Jason gets a smile on his face, a sadistic smile on his face and the crowd comes to its feet, realizing that he is up to something. Jason then hits Gasket with an elbow drop, and suddenly locks him into his girlfriend Trini's own finisher, the Claws of Life, which he had used to make two other challengers submit in PRWA title matches recently. Worse yet for Gasket, there is nowhere to go, he is right in the middle of the ring, Jason has the hold locked in tight and to make matters worse, CM Punk was stirring.

For two whole minutes, Jason kept the hold locked in, and every time Gasket would reach for the ropes, Jason would pull him back to the center of the ring. It looks like Gasket is ready to tap, until the arena goes dark once more, forcing Jason to break the hold. When the lights come back on 30 seconds later, CM Punk is out, Gasket is staggering to his feet, and Jason is being surrounded by four men in hooded sweatshirts.

One of them takes a swing at Jason with a lead pipe, but Jason ducks the attempt and shoves him out of the ring. He does the same with the second hooded man who tries to nail him with a baseball bat, but Jason shoves him out of the ring too. Tommy and Kim suddenly enter from the back and hit both their finishers on the two remaining hooded men, Kim with the Firebird Flip Kick and Tommy with the Black Thunder, taking care of the hooded men.

The two then retreat to the back - well, that is, after Kimberly gives a nod to her good friend The Rock over at the announce table - and the situation is just as it is before. However, Jason doesn't see Gasket until it's too late. Gasket, from out of nowhere, low blows Jason, lifts him up takes him to the top rope and hits his top rope finisher the Prince to King on Jason, gets CM Punk's attention, rolls Jason up and gets the 1-2-3.

**"The winner of this contest, PRINCE GASKET!"** HBK shouts as Punk raises Gasket's right hand in victory. Jason sits there absolutely shocked as he had a win in his grasp but had it taken away suddenly by not only Gasket, but these hooded henchmen who had never been seen before or since.

And it gets worse for Jason as more hooded henchmen come out - some to tend to their fellow men who had taken the beating from Jason, Tommy and Kim, but others who just stood on the ramp, nodding in satisfaction.

And in the middle of these hooded henchmen was one man, dressed in an all black hooded sweatshirt, as if to say, "Yeah, I was behind this. And there's more where that came from." If they could have seen behind that hooded sweatshirt, they would have seen something - or someone - who would have chilled them to their bones.

**Announce Table**

"Look at the hooded henchmen, up at the top of the ramp here at the United Center!" Michael Cole said. "They're all nodding in satisfaction!"

"Michael Cole, I can't believe this," The Rock said. "Jason Scott had a win stolen - STOLEN - from him by those candy-ass jabronies up at the top of that ramp. I don't know what they are up to, but I don't like it one bit."

"Rock, what could this possibly mean for the future of this company?" Michael Cole said.

"I don't know, but that popcorn fart right in the middle of those black clad pieces of monkey crap seems to be behind the plan and seems to know what he's doing," The Rock said. "All I want to say to the millions...and millions of the Rock's and Power Ranger fans is hold on tight because this next month of the PRWA, and the next pay-per-view in Anaheim is going to be one wild ride."

"That it will be and these henchmen have put the Thunder Storm in some peril. It should be an interesting month coming up and we'll see you on Wednesday night!" Michael Cole said.

**On the Ramp**

The last picture everyone saw was of that man, right in the middle, who was nodding his head as if to say, "Yeah I was behind this. And there's a lot more to come."

Then, the screen faded to black.

TBC...


	13. 13: NYN Results and WN Preview

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Normally, the new year would be a time of celebration. But this new year is when the pain, torture, violence, thrill of victory, agony of defeat, everything that resembles a night mare is taken to a whole new level - welcome to your nightmare. The PRWA presents New Year's Nightmare, live from Chicago, Illinois on January 20, 2008, only on PPV.

A/N 3: Just a recap page of all the matches for this one. 20 matches in all for this one, I think. It will also contain a partially full match card for the next PPV, Wedding Night, which I will begin on Thursday. A note for those readers who might wonder why I'm not filling it out all the way just yet - a lot will be decided in the PRWA Weeklies leading up to the PPVs. As someone who has seen old WWF Raw is War and SmackDown footage, I want the weekly shows to be just as important as the PPVs - in some cases in the future, major championships will be decided on these shows. This is why I will have a chapter at the beginning of every PPV which details the events on these Weeklies.

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole

Chapter 13 - NYN Recap and WN Preview

**New Year's Nightmare Results**

Zeltrax v. Zurgane Winner, Zurgane

Rocky v. Mack Winner, Rocky

Mordant v. Ecliptor Winner, Mordant

Astronema v. Ivan Ooze Winner, Ivan

Angela v. Emily I Quit Match Winner, Angela

Bulk and Skull v. Rito Handicap Match Winners, Bulk and Skull

Rita Repulsa v. Udonna Winner, Udonna

Klank v. Ransik Winner, Klank

Kira v. Katie Winner, Kira

Trini vs. Conner Last Ride Match Winner, Trini

Lothor v. Mesogog v. Master Org Triple Threat Match Winner, Mesogog

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship - Ladder Match, Billy, Hayley and Justin (c) vs. Nick, Madison and Vida Winners, Billy, Hayley and Justin

Marah and Kapri vs. Elsa Handicap Match - Winner, Elsa

PRWA Women's Championship - Tanya vs. Taylor (c), Winner by DQ Tanya

Evil White Ranger vs. Choobo Winner, Choobo

PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship - Kat and Ashley vs. Machina and Archerina (c) Winners, Kat and Ashley

Women's Tag Championship #1 Contender Match - Shayla and Dr. Kat Manx vs. Z and Rose Winners, Z and Rose

PRWA Tag Team Championship - Lord Zedd and Goldar vs. Andros and Jack (c) Winners, Lord Zedd and Goldar

PRWA IG Championship - Triple Threat Match, Leo (c) vs. Mike vs. TJ Winner, Leo

PRWA Championship #1 Contenders Match - Jason (c) vs. Gasket Winner, Gasket

**Champions**

Men's - Jason

Women's - Taylor (by DQ)

Women's Tag Team - Kat and Ashley

Men's Tag Team - Zedd and Goldar

Mixed Tag Team - Billy and Hayley

IG - Leo

**PRWA Wedding Night Matches (card not completed yet)**

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship - Billy and Hayley vs. Nick and Madison, Hell in a Cell Match

Vida vs. Zordon - Steel Cage Match

Bridge vs. Adam vs. Eric vs. Sky - Fatal Four Way

PRWA Women's Championship - Taylor vs. Tanya, NO Disqualification Match

PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship - Z and Rose vs. Kat and Ashley

PRWA IG Championship - Leo vs. winner of 8 man tournament

Money in the Bank match - participants to be determined

PRWA Championship - Jason Scott vs. Prince Gasket

**You are invited to the wedding of**

**Tanya Sloan**

**and**

**Adam Park**

**To be held on Sunday, February 24, 2008**

**Live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California on pay-per-view**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
